Remote control transmitters, particularly for the transmission of Radio Frequency (R F) signals, are commonly used for items such as garage door openers, vehicle security systems, television controllers, and other consumer appliances. As presently produced, these transmitters are somewhat bulky and large and cannot be comfortably carried in a pocket or purse. In many cases, this bulk is due to the means employed within the transmitter, such as dip switches, to select the encoded signal the transmitter broadcasts. An example of an R F transmitter of the type referred to is a transmitter described in our U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,255.